The overall invention relates generally to the controlling the trajectory of an artificial foot. The invention expands on developments in prosthetics, while translating certain developments into the field of human exoskeletons which are orthotic devices attached to users who still retain their limbs. In particular, these human exoskeletons are used by individuals who have limbs that are paralyzed and therefore need the capability of joint motion restored much like in the case of prosthetics.
In recent years, major advancements have been made in the field of prosthetics. For instance, not only are prosthetics now commonly available for customized fit in connection with a wide range of amputations, but the prosthetics themselves can be customized for use as well. Therefore, fitting an amputee with a prosthetic includes not only customization for size, but also variations based on various other factors, particularly the types of activities in which the amputee will be utilizing the prosthetic device.
In connection with above-knee prosthetics, both swing and stance controls must be established. Certainly, swing controls have to accommodate for a greater range of motions, with the potential motions even varying in dependence on the age and activity level of the amputee. In this regard, fluid systems have been employed in the past, often due to their ability to establish relatively consistent motions. However, fluctuations in the speed of movement may be needed as well such that proper control of the fluid system is also needed. Also, it is believed that certain properties of developments in the field of prosthetics can be advantageously translated into other orthotic fields, particularly human exoskeletons.